


78 days

by cherryontop (doublecherry)



Series: 78 days [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: ArchieRonnie, Cute, F/M, soft, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublecherry/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: From the first time Veronica laid eyes on the tall, redheaded boy with the kind brown eyes, she knew that there was something about him. Something about him was different from all the boys she had ever met. He had a certain glow about him, he radiated kindness and his smile had her knees weak.So she wrote about him in her diary, she wrote about each encounter and every small talk. It wasn't until a time had passed by that she noticed something.It took her seventy eight days. Seventy eight days to fall in love with the dream that was Archie Andrews.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series takes place in college, Archie is in his second year and Veronica is in her first year when they meet.
> 
> Also, I've never done this before but I'm trying!

_Dear diary,_

 

_I can't believe I've made it to college. I'm here, I'm in my dorm and I'm so far away from my parents as I can get. My father almost let a tear slip when he hugged me goodbye, and my mother wouldn't stop sobbing. She ruined her make up and I saw my father roll his eyes at her._

 

_I know what he thought._

 

_Lodges don't cry, get it together._

 

_Weird isn't it? The man seems to be made out of ice, but I still managed to see his eyes shine when he let go of me. I wonder how things are going to be when I'm not there anymore. Without me, there's no reason for them to keep pretending that they're in a happy marriage. I've seen the way my mother looks at him. Full of despise._

 

_Enough of that, let me tell you how my first day on campus have been. My classes start tomorrow and I'm so excited for my business class._

 

_When I walked in to the room I almost tripped at the sight of my new roomie. She has cotton candy pink hair._

 

_Yes, you heard me. Her hair is pink! I almost choked on my own salivia when I saw her. Her left arm is full of tattoos, I can't really tell what she has there, I just saw the black ink covering her arm. She wears nothing but black clothes, and she has a heart shapped necklace that she never takes off. Judging by the look of her, I thought maybe she would be a rude self-centered bitch, but I was surprised._

 

_She's kind and funny. Mother always taught me to stay away from people who looked like her, but she didn't seem dangerous at all. Her voice was soft and her eyes were full of life._

 

_We get along pretty well. She asked me a bunch of questions, she's a curious one, but I'm okay with that. I would've hated it if she was one of those quiet girls. I noticed she had a picture of a girl with flaming red hair on her dresser, I wanted to ask who it was, but I got distracted by the knock on our door._

 

_Toni, yes, that's the name of my roomate, she opened the door and walking in came the most handsome boy I've ever seen._

 

_He had chestnut brown big eyes, I almost found myself drowning in them, I wonder how beautiful they look in the sun. His hair was short and red, I had never had a thing for gingers, but he was clearly an exception. He was tall, broad shoulders and he looked well-trained. He had an amazing body and his voice was like the sound of an angel. His smile was warm and so welcoming._

 

_His name is Archie Andrews._

 

_I told him my name was Veronica but that I often get called Ronnie. He liked that, and I loved the way his tounge rolled when he said it. I love the sound of his raspy and deep voice._

 

_We got along pretty well, he was there to pick up Toni, they were going to have dinner off campus, they asked me to come with them. I was starving so I did._

 

_Here's some small observations I made during our dinner;_

 

  * _Archie hates pickles._

  * _Archie makes a lot of corny jokes._

  * _He tries hard to not say anything mean or hurtful. I noticed this when Toni made an insensitive joke and he didn't want to call her out on it, but he did anyways. He started off with, 'I'm sorry but..' I thought it was sweet._

  * _He has a passion for singing and writing. He told me he'd show me some of his music one day._

  * _He scratches his neck when he gets nervous._




 

_I think he's special. I think there's something special about him and I can't wait to see him again._

 

_It's getting late now. I should go to bed._

 

_Until tomorrow._

 

_Kisses, Veronica._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been great. My first real day in my classes and it felt so right. I woke up in time to get ready, I even had time to go by the coffe shop that's nearby. I ran into Archie in there._

_He came up to me when I was ordering my coffee, right before I could pay for it, he offered to. He didn't take no for an answer, I told him I was an independent woman and I could pay for it myself._

_He said I was adorable when I was serious._

_We walked to class together and he told me about his life. He talked a lot about his father, I can tell he really loves his father. He didn't mention his mother, not even once. I wonder if his parents are divorced, does he miss his mom? I couldn't ask._

_He has a dog, he showed me a bunch of pictures, he looked like a proud parent. I thought he was adorable at that point._

_I told him how I always had wanted a dog, but my parents thought animals were disgusting. He shook his head and promised that I would get to meet his lovely dog one day. He makes a lot of promises, I've noticed._

_My business class was everything that I've dreamed about. I was brilliant, I showed off my knowledge proudly and felt satisfied when I noticed the look on my teachers face, he was impressed by my brain. I wished my father could've seen me owning that class, maybe he would've finally recognized my hard work._

_He never seemed to notice me or my work._

_I was walking out of class when a tall guy approached me. He introduced himself and told me that he thought it was really cool seeing me talk and being so confident in myself. His name is Reggie. I think we will be great friends, he's funny but there's a darkness in his eyes. He invited me to a fratparty this Friday._

_I don't think I'm going._

_I made two new friends in literature. One of them is Betty, or that's her nickname. Her actual name is Elizabeth, she's gorgeous. She has blonde hair, it falls down to her shoulders. Her eyes are dark blue, they're almost as deep as the ocean. Her lips are a soft shade of pink, her lips are plumped. She barely wears any make up and she still looks stunning._

_She has a very bubbling personality, she makes everything that comes out of her mouth sound fun and exciting. She seems like a happy person, I hope she is._

_I was suprised when a boy with dark hair and blue eyes got seated next to her, he was wearing a grey beanie and a leather jacket. He leaned into her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I'm pretty sure I heard him call her babe._

_He looked like the total opposite of her, she looked so full of life and he.. He looked so dead._

_She introduced him as her boyfriend. His name is Jughead, or so he claims. I find it hard to believe someone would actually name their child Jughead._

_He didn't speak much, I could hear him mumble some comments to Betty, he only seemed to smile when she spoke or looked at him._

_They looked in love._

_Betty ended up giving her number to me, she told me that if I ever wanted to have a study date, that I should text or call her. I told her I would gladly do it. I think I might do it tomorrow, actually._

_Jughead rolled his eyes at us. I don't think he's the social type._

_When I walked into my room I found the pink haired little creature sitting on her bed, she had her hands buried into her face and I could hear her sobbing, her mascara was running down her cheeks but she didn't seem to care._

_Her girlfriend broke up with her today, I felt bad for her, but I also don't understand how she thought that she could work a long distance relationship._

_I spent the rest of the day eating ice-cream and watching very bad rom-coms with her. She didn't cry as much by the end of day, but I'm sure I'll hear her sobbing when she thinks I'm asleep._

_I should get going, I have some boxes that I still need to unpack, and I have to make a call to my mother._

_She says she misses me._

_I don't believe her._

 

_Kisses, Veronica._


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

 

_I'm sorry that I've forgotten about you the past days. Nothing big has happened, nothing worth wasting your precious pages on. Toni remains in her bed, sometimes I feel like checking her pulse just to see if she's still alive. I think I heard you can die from a heartbreak, I don't know if that's really true. I feel like it's a bit little over-dramatic._

 

_But what would I know? I've never been in love, I've never felt those butterflies in my stomach that everyone talks about. I've had countless crushes on boys and girls, but that isn't love. I thought I loved a boy once, I even dated him for a long time, he met my parents and all that. When he finally spoke the three words that every girl wants to hear, I couldn't say it back._

 

_I didn't feel anything when he said it. I didn't feel that electricity when I kissed him. I think I liked his company and his wild-life. I liked his badboy reputation and the fact that it pissed my father off that I was with him._

 

_But I didn't love him. Not in a way that you're supposed to love a partner. I think I loved him in a friendly way, the way I love my friends. I cared for him like I cared for my friends._

 

_I broke up with him, I never gave him an explaination. Rumour has it that I broke his heart and he lost the last part of him that was human. I heard he searches for me in every woman and I can't help but pity him._

 

_He'll never find me in anyone else._

 

_Do you think I'll ever find love? Am I even worth it? I don't think I deserve someones love._

 

_Enough with the love-talk, I'm getting sick. Let me tell you what has happened in my life since I've forgotten to write for an entire week!_

 

_Reggie and I have grown closer. The cocky boy with the sexy smile has a brain like no other boy I've ever met. He's actually very smart, I wasn't expecting that from him. We had a debate the other day in class, he almost had the professor fooled into thinking he would win._

 

_I won the debate. After class Reggie said that I may be better on debating but he was probably better than me at beer-pong. He brought up the fratparty again. I think I'm going._

 

_I wasn't expecting this, but Jughead and I get along pretty well. I've learned that he has a baby sister called Jellybean, I wonder if that's really her name. His parents must've been out of it when they named their children. He's very sarcastic and is always making references to old movies, I think that's Betty favorite thing about him. I always see her smiling when he does that._

 

_I think I want a love like that. Or love in general, I don't know._

 

_I talked with Josie the other day. She's living her best life. I think taking a gap-year is the best decision she's ever made. She told me about all these producers she's meeting and celebrities. She's working on an EP. I hope she becomes successful. She wants me to visit her in L.A next summer. I think I will._

 

_I miss her a lot._

 

_Now to the juicy part;_

 

_Archie came over last night, he was looking for Toni, but she wasn't here. He asked me if it was okay for him to wait for her here. I couldn't resist his warm brown eyes, I said yes._

 

_Time flies by when I'm with him, I feel like I'm in an another universe where it's just him and I. He even makes football sound interesting, and I don't even like sports that much. I enjoy listening to his deep voice, I even asked if he could sing some of his songs for me._

 

_He said that one day he will, he even promised to write a song about me. He said I'm the kind of girl people write songs about._

 

_I thought it was silly and laughed it away, he didn't laugh, he just smiled at me. I like the way he looks at me._

 

_Toni didn't come home last night, we didn't even notice. I think he forgot why he was even there to begin with, I fell alseep next to him and woke up to his arms around me. I felt comfort in hearing his heartbeat and watching his chest move up and down._

 

_I think I'm developing a crush on him._

 

_But that's all it will be. A crush._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica._

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear diary,_

 

_I thought I would come back and write that I'm hung-over as fuck, but I'm not really. I have a small head-ache, but nothing more. I didn't go all in last night, I had a couple of drinks. I got tipsy at most._

 

_For the first time in a long time, I enjoyed myself, I laughed, danced and made so many new friends last night. I wore that black short dress with an open back, I wore my black heels and curled my hair. I think Archie nearly choked on his drink when I walked into the party._

 

_I don't mind being over-dressed, I like the attention I got last night. Reggie followed me everywhere, I think he was scared that someone else would get my attention._

 

_Boys are silly._

 

_Archie looked good last night, something about the messy hair and the tight white t-shirt made me feel some things. I've never seen him wearing ripped jeans, I think he should wear it more often. He looked so young last night, he was surronded by girls most of the night, I was pretty sure he would go home with one of them, but he didn't seem interested in them at all._

 

_I caught him looking at me a bunch of times, and everytime our eyes met, he looked away. He's not very discreet._

 

_At some point I was dancing on the beer-pong table with Toni, yes. Toni came to the party, she said she needed to get her mind on other things. I just think that was an excuse to drink her pain away._

 

_I was surprised when Archie lend his hand over to me and helped me down the table. I felt something strange inside of me by his touch, I felt warm. I think it was the alcohol._

 

_He said I looked beautiful. I think he tells every girl that._

 

_We walked out of the party to get some fresh air. He told me how he really isn't into parties, but a little birdy told him I was going to be here tonight, so he wanted to come. I assume Toni told him._

 

_That night I learned that Archie Andrews doesn't drink or do drugs. He has been drunk once, at his sixteen birthday party. I tried to imagine him drunk and it made me giggle._

 

_He said he liked that sound._

 

_I felt warm again._

 

_Reggie found us outside and told us to get inside again, they were playing truth or dare. I saw Archies eye lose their spark when Reggie put his arm around my waist as he guided me inside. I didn't say anything and neither did he._

 

_I heard Archie mumble that truth and dare was stupid. He didn't play, instead I saw him standing in the corner with Betty and Jughead. I wonder how they know each other._

 

_I kissed Reggie last night. I could feel the lust in him, the way he so desperatly pressed his soft lips against mine, his hand pushing me closer to him and the smile on his face when he looked into my eyes._

 

_I wonder if Archie would've kissed me like that. With so much passion._

 

_I was pretty tipsy by the end of the game and tired. I felt like going home and I was lucky that Toni felt the same. She got us a ride with Archie, I wondered if he saw me kissing Reggie._

 

_Did he get jealous? I don't know._

 

_Toni insisted in sitting in the back, I felt weird sitting right next to Archie. He didn't say much the whole ride. It wasn't until I had helped Toni out of the car that he finally spoke._

 

_He asked for my number._

 

_I gave it to him, without seeming too excited, but I was._

 

_I was wiping off my make up when I heard Toni sobbing. She asked me why love hurt so much._

 

_I couldn't answer her._

 

_She told me to never fall in love, it would just crush me, people don't keep their promises. 'They promise to love you forever and then they leave you, like nothing.' She said._

 

_I couldn't help but think about Archie and his promises. I don't think he's a liar._

 

_I spent the rest of the night, holding Toni and playing with her hair until she fell asleep._

 

_I worry she will never be the same. I think she's broken._

 

_I hope the person who I decide to give my heart to, never breaks me like this. I don't know if I would survive it._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I love varchie so much! I love for the triangle drama!


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear diary,_

 

_Today I woke up to a text message from Archie. We texted for a little while, and I'm not surprised that he's the kind of person who over uses emojis. The monkey ones seems to be his favorites, I think they're cute._

 

_I didn't have much planned for today, I was supposed to go over my classes and make up a schedule. I like being two or three weeks ahead of my classes. I like having my work done and not be stressed. I figured I would do it later today._

 

_I decided to ask Archie if he wanted to go to the mall with me. I haven't been to the mall here, I'm not expecting much, it's not like back home where I go to designer stores everyday. I'm fine with that, or so I tell myself._

 

_He picked me up two hours later and we drove to the mall closest to us. He played rock music in his car, I didn't take him for a rock kind of guy. I don't know what kind of guy I take him as, if I'm going to be honest._

 

_We walked into a tons of different stores, I tried on a bunch of clothes and not once did I hear him complain. If anything he encouraged me to try different things, even when I told him that Veronica Lodge would never wear that, he laughed and said that trying different things are healthy._

 

_I agreed with him._

 

_He told me that the color red really suits me, he thinks I look beautiful in it. I've never owned many red clothes._

 

_I bought the red top, trying new things is healthy aswell._

 

_We had lunch together, I insisted on splitting the bill, after minutes of arguing he finally gave up and said okay. He went to the restroom a couple minutes later. When I asked for the bill, the waiter told me that the young man had already taken care of it._

 

_He's a good player, I'll give that to him._

 

_We walked around the mall and he asked me so many questions, I couldn't understand where he got them all from. Usually I'm not open with people, I don't like talking about myself or my family. But it just felt so natural with him, he really seemed to care._

 

_You know how people see you and they ask you, 'Hi! How are you?' and you always answer that you're doing great or something like that? You know that the person who asked isn't really asking you because they care, it's just manners. You could tell them that you're suffocating and they wouldn't care._

 

_It wasn't like that with Archie. He didn't have to ask me, he asked me because he cared and he wanted to know more about me. I'm not used to that, it feels odd._

 

_On our way back, he asked me if I was dating Reggie. He seemed nervous when he asked me, I think I even saw his cheek turn into a bright color of red._

 

_I've never seen him blush._

 

_I told him no, and he asked me why I kissed him. I told him it was a game, and I he answered that it was a stupid game._

 

_I couldn't agree more. I felt how awkwardness started to fill the car, so I asked him how he knew Betty and Jughead. I don't want things to be weird between us._

 

_The story was pretty short, theyr'e from the same small-town. Betty and he grew up together, they've been bestfriends since Archie can remember. I thought about little Archie with his redhair and smiled for myself._

 

_He must've been a cute baby._

 

_Archie is one year older than Betty, he left for college before her, and he told me that he feared his relationship with her wouldn't be the same. He told me that even though Betty is a year younger, she always acted so much mature than him. She was like a second mom to him, which he thinks sounds so weird. I think it does too, but I kind of understand what he means._

 

_I wanted to ask where his mother was, but I was too afraid of the answer. I'm not good with feelings, I've never been._

 

_Jughead and him met at a party last year, they became great friends and during one break they went back to his small-town together. He told me that Jughead fell in love with Betty at first sight. He laughed when he told me that, I don't think he believes in love at first sight._

 

_But then again, neither do I._

 

_The rest of the drive was full of singing and laughing together._

 

_I found myself with the biggest smile on my face when I walked into my room again._

 

_Now I'm ready to get into my pajamas and make my schedule. I might text Betty tomorrow and ask her if we can have a study-date. I like her company, even her boyfriends._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware; there's barely any mention of Archie in this chapter, only at the end!

_Dear diary,_

 

_Last night I finished preparing my schedule and even started on some of my assignments. Studying has never been that hard for me, it comes natural. Well, that and all the private tutors I had growing up._

 

_I decided to not bother Betty today, I think I will let Jughead have some alone time with her. I don't think he likes me, but when have I ever cared if someone doesn't like me?_

 

_I went to the library today, I think I had more work done by being alone than by being with someone. I was headed for lunch when Reggie texted me, he asked me what I was doing tonight._

 

_It's a sunday and I have early classes tomorrow, he should know that. We have the same class in the morning. He asked me out for dinner, and he said._

 

_'Yes, it is a date.'_

 

_I don't know how I feel about that. I can't get the darkness in his eyes out of my mind. I don't think he's pure evil, I just think he has an anger inside of him. Maybe I think this because I've seen the way he's always ready to pick a fight, or the way he's always ready to defend himself. Even when he doesn't have to._

 

_I decided to go to dinner with him. He can't be worse than the guys I've dated in the past._

 

_He took me to a fancy place, it looked like a place my father would've taken my mother to. I thought,_

 

_'Is he like my father?' I can't repeat my mothers history._

 

_We had a great time together. The boy with the dark eyes loves sports, he plays both football and basketball. He even told me to come watch one of his games sometime. He loves boxing, I thought maybe that's his way of getting his anger out._

 

_He told me about his home, where he grew up and what school he attended. I was suprised to know that he lived in the same small-town as Archie and Betty. I didn't comment on it._

 

_I learned that he has a strong bond with his mother, he didn't mention his father much. Maybe once or twice. I don't think they have a good relationship._

 

_But then again, neither do I with my parents._

 

_He followed me back to my dorm, and I could almost swear on my life that he expected a kiss goodnight from me._

 

_He'll have to wait for that. I like to tease._

 

_The biggest shock factor was walking into my room again and find the girl with flaming red hair on Tonis bed. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying._

 

_I was wondering how she got in, but she quickly answered by saying Archie had Tonis spare-key._

 

_Toni came home an hour later, and they both left to go and talk. I hope they can get back together, I hate seeing Toni so empty._

 

_Archie didn't text me today. I kind of miss his dumb monkey emojis. Maybe I'll text him before bed, I don't know._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear diary,_

 

_I have a question for you._

 

_Why is it that people run back to people who've wronged them in the past?_

 

_Toni came in last night and her eyes were full of life, her smile was as warm as the first time I saw her. She's back together with her girlfriend._

 

_I wanted to ask why. She was crying herself to sleep a couple of days ago, she asked me why it hurt so much, and now she's putting herself up for this hurt again?_

 

_Love makes people crazy. I'll be damned if I ever go running back to the person who've crushed my heart. I think I would destroy them._

 

_I went to the coffe shop this morning and Archie was already there, he smiled so big when he saw me, he ordered my coffe for me. I wonder how he's already learned how I liked it._

 

_He said, 'With extra sugar please. She likes it sweet.' He sounded so proud of himself, like he had just cracked the Da Vinci code or something. I don't know how he likes his coffe, but I made sure to ask, just so I can order his coffe next time._

 

_He likes it black and with no sugar, he said he liked it bitter. I find that odd,I feel like he's the kind of person who enjoys sugar rushes._

 

_We walked to class together and I felt his eyes burning into me. He wouldn't stop looking at me, I won't lie. It made me a little bit nervous, the way he smiled so big and his brown eyes digged into mine. He asked me what I was doing tomorrow, I told him studying. I don't have time to worry about other things until I'm where I have to be on my schedule._

 

_He offered to help me, with the studying. He said he was an excellent tutor. I find that hard to believe, I find it even harder to believe we would be able to concentrate together. He promised me he wouldn't bother me too much, but he needed help with his spanish._

 

_I told him,_

 

_'Bueno, por esta vez.'_

 

_I laughed when I saw the horror in his eyes, he looked so confused, the way he squeezed his eyes together and tilted his head to the side._

 

_I said,_

 

_'That means, okay, only for this time.'_

 

_He smiled and said,_

 

_'I know that. I was just checking if you knew that.'_

 

_He's silly, but adorable. I'm excited for our study-date._

 

_I want to tell you more about my day, but I have some things to do. I have to call my mother again, she says she has some very important things to tell me._

 

_I think my parents are getting a divorce. I hope my mother finds happiness if they do._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veronica helping archie with spanish? the cutest thing ever!


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear diary,_

 

_I've thought about naming you. It's getting kind of tiring to call you diary all the time. I'll come up with something._

 

_Last night I called my mother like I told you, she's leaving NYC for a month. I'm afraid this month will turn into forever. She told me my abuelita is sick, but I've heard that excuse before too._

 

_When I was younger and my parents went through periods when they fought all the time, my mother would always say that my abuelita was ill and that she needed to go away a month or two to take care of her. I always asked her if I could come with her, I love my abuelita. She said my father would be very lonely and sad if I went with her, so I had to stay. I don't think my mother meant to run away from me, I think the real monster she was running away from was my father. I remember hearing them fighting one time, she wanted me to go with her, she didn't like leaving me. My father said that would never happen, I was staying with him and she couldn't change his mind._ _I think he kept me as a guarantee that she would return. He knew my mother loved me too much to ever think about leaving me behind._

 

 

_My father wants to call tonight. I think he wants me to convience my mother not to leave. I can't do that to my mother. I think I'll make up an excuse to not call him until my mother leaves. I have a hard time saying no to him, I always find myself doing what he wants. I'm desperate for his approval._

 

_I sound pathetic._

 

_My classes are okay, I found myself day-dreaming more than paying attention to what we're learning. Good thing I'm almost ahead of all my classes. I haven't talked with Reggie much. He asked me to come to his game tomorrow. I said I would think about it._

 

_I met up with Archie in the library after my last class. He was early, I wondered how long he had been sitting there and waiting for me. His notes were all over the place, but it didn't seem to bother him._

 

_If that would've been me I would've freaked out. I hate it when things aren't in order. We decided to go over his spanish first. He wasn't as bad as I thought. He has a good pronunciation. I think we have to work more on his vocabulary._

 

_I had been helping him with the verbs for a good hour when I noticed him staring at me again. Our eyes met and his smile turned bigger. He cleared his throat and said,_

 

_'Tengo una pregunta.'_

 

_I nodded, and asked him what he wanted to ask me._

 

_'Quieres salir conmigo, algún día?'_

 

_His cheeks turned into a beautiful color of red._

 

_This is the second time I've seen Archie Andrews blush._

 

_I answered that I would love to._

 

_I thought it was sweet how he asked me out in spanish. I wonder if he planned this, the whole 'I'm bad at spanish, help me.' Thing._

 

_One day I'll ask him._

 

_I saw the spark in his eye return when I answered him, he scratched his neck and his eyes went back to his book and notes._

 

_I thought about Reggie. His eyes doesn't light up like this when he talks with me. I still haven't decided if I'm going to his game tomorrow. Is it leading him on if I go? Is it wrong that I haven't told Archie about my date with Reggie?_

 

_I bet the both of them have girls running after them and they haven't told me anything. I don't feel guilty anymore._

 

_Tonis girlfriend has spent the entire day here. Her name is Cheryl, she doesn't look like Toni at all. She doesn't wear dark make up like Toni does. I think she loves the color red, her lips are a strong color of red and she was wearing a red dress. I noticed she was wearing the same heart shaped necklace that Toni has. I noticed that hers has a T on it._

 

_Cheryls skin is clear and doesn't have any black ink on it. I wonder how they met and how they fell in love. She doesn't seem like the fun type. She has a serious face and her eyes look sad._

 

_I think Toni is her only happiness, I can see the way her eyes turn from sad to happy whenever Toni speaks or touches her. I see the way she looks so intense at her, like she doesn't want to miss a single moment. I saw the way her lips formed into a smile when they kissed._

 

_I have to admit, they make a cute couple. I think they really show that opposite do attract. I still wonder why she broke up with her if she's as in love as she looks._

 

_Archie texted me goodnight, well he texted_

 

_'Buenas noches, princesa'_

 

_I think he fooled me into believing he needed help with spanish._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear diary,_

 

_I'm bad with names. I don't know what to name you and I don't have time to think about it._

 

_The last few days have been so stressful for me, that's why I haven't written anything. I've finally finished all my essays and projects, from this day on I'm officially three weeks ahead of all my classes. It's been stressful but I did it! Toni didn't understand how I could find studying so fun._

 

_I really don't think it's fun, it's just, whenever I get something in my head, I have to go through with it. It feels good though, I don't have to stress as much and now I can take things as slow as I want them to. Reggie hasn't even started his business project yet, he's a little bit too calm. I feel like he was the kind of boy who did his homework two hours before class._

 

_I had lunch with Toni and Cheryl the other day. Turns out Cheryl is transferring here, I just hope she doesn't take Toni away from me. I think she's the only roommate I will ever get along with._

 

_I made a new friend. I've been to my art class a bunch of times, but I always keep to myself, the other day a boy with brown short hair and crystal blue eyes sat down next to me. He said he loved my style, he loves my pearl necklace. He introduced himself as Kevin._

 

_He's fun and he's invested in pop culture, which I am too, so we had a lot to talk about. I enjoyed his company, he asked me if I was going to the game that day. Apparently his boyfriend plays in the team, he said we could go together. I hadn't made up my mind, but I thought,_

 

_'Why not?'_

 

_So, I went to the game and I really tried watching Reggie playing, but my eyes kept going to Archie. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, I think I stared at him so much that Kevin just had to ask me if that ginger was my boyfriend. I laughed and said no._

 

_He looked confused but didn't say much._

 

_When the game was over, Reggie came up to us, he seemed happy to see me there, he didn't know if I was going to come or not. I think I saw part of his darkness in his eyes disappear. He said he hadn't played this good in a long time, he said I brought him luck. He wants me to come to all his games._

 

_Archie didn't see me, and I'm happy he didn't. I don't know how I would've explained that I'm at his game watching him, when he never told me he plays. I would've looked like a stalker._

 

_Reggie offered to drive me back, and I was suprised when I felt his hand grabbing mine. I think this was the first time I've ever seen a real smile on his face._

 

_He told me that he didn't think I would show up, no one ever shows up to his games._

 

_I have to confess something, I liked the way his hand felt in mine, it fit perfectly._

 

_I know you're wondering about Archie, we've been talking a lot, through texts and calls. He asked me what I'm doing Saturday night, he wants to take me out somewhere._

 

_I have another thing to confess to you._

 

_I'm scared. Not of him or Reggie. I'm scared of giving myself to someone like this. Letting them into my life, letting them know about all my dirty secrets, about my family, about my past. I'm scared that once they learn the ugly truth, they'll leave me. I don't know if I can do this, or if I will ever be able to do this._

 

_I think I might back off from both of them._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuugh! I'm loving the responses I've been given so far on this fic! I'm happy you're loving it, I live for the fluff and cute moments, but I don't know for how long it will last..


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear diary,_

 

_I haven't talked with Archie for a couple of days. I've been ignoring his calls and texts. It's not as easy ignoring Reggie, we have the same class together and he always takes the seat next to me. I try not to engage in any conversation with him, I even sound bored when I talk with him. He doesn't seem to mind._

 

_Does he even notice? Probably not._

 

_He asked me if I'm going to his game next week. I wanted to say no, but his eyes looked so full of hope and the tiny little spark in his eye re-appeard. It was even harder to say no when he whispered please and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear._

 

_I said I would._

 

_Why do I do this?_

 

_In the last text from Archie, he asked me if I still wanted to go on that date with him on Saturday. I feel guilty. I should've just texted him and told him that I'm not feeling well._

 

_Toni asked me if my phone was broken or something, she didn't want to say that Archie asked, but I know he did._

 

_I haven't gone to my regular coffe shop, I know he's going to be there and it's harder to ignore him if he's infront of me._

 

 

_I hung out with Betty and Jughead two days ago. Jughead said that Archie had our date already planned, Betty giggled and told him not to tell too much. Archie wanted it to be a surprise. I smiled._

 

_I think they noticed something was going on with me, Betty asked Jughead to get some things for her, when he left me she asked me if I was doubting this whole thing._

 

_I wanted to tell her that I'm scared, but I couldn't._

 

_She told me that Archie is a kind person and that he would understand if I turned him down. She said that he wouldn't get mad at me, he might feel a little disappointed, but that was it._

 

_I thought, I have two days to make up my mind._

 

_The day before I had to make up my mind, I was in my room studying with Reggie. I know I said I would stay away from the both of them, but I've come to notice that Reggie is harmless. I don't think he likes me like that. Anyways, we had just gone on a study break when we heard a knock on the door. I thought it was strange._

 

_Toni has keys._

 

_I opened the door and found the redhead standing there. He seemed suprised to see me, he scratched his neck and was about to say something when Reggie appeard behind me. I watched his eyes widen._

 

_He said he was looking for Toni, apparently she told him she was here. His voice cracked by the end of the sentence._

 

_I could tell he was lying, he wouldn't look me in the eyes._

 

_Reggie must've caught up to the tension, he said he was going to the store to grab us some energy drinks._

 

_I felt a lump in my stomach when it was only Archie and I left standing in the room. He asked me if I was mad at him._

 

_How could I be mad at him when he looked at me with those puppy eyes?_

 

_I told him that I thought we would be better off as friends._

 

_He didn't say much, he mumbled something and then told me he agreed. He said he was relieved I felt the same._

 

_His voice cracked by the end of the sentence again. I think I disappointed him._

 

_A few seconds later he said,_

 

_We can go on this date as friends. It's nothing special._

 

_I wanted to smile, he doesn't give up. I like that._

 

_I said okay._

 

_His smile returned on his face._

 

_Reggie came back and Archie glared at him before leaving, I think Archie called him an asshole when Reggie passed him by. Reggie didn't seem to care, he just smiled at Archie._

 

_I had a hard time concentrating after that, I couldn't stop thinking about my friendly-date with Archie. Was I going to regret this? I don't think I will._

 

_Today is the day of our date. He's picking me up in an hour, Toni is excited for me._

 

_I feel something in my stomach, it's a weird feeling._

 

_What are you doing to me, Archie Andrews?_

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear diary,_

 

_Let me tell you about this date._

 

_Archie picked me up right on time, he apologized if he's come on too strong. He doesn't want our friendship to be weird, so if I ever feel that he's doing too much or being too clingy, I should just tell him. He understands._

 

_I think he's the first guy who's ever taken my feelings into consideration. I think he's one of those guys who feels strongly, I think he loves with passion. Do I want that?_

 

_He planned a picnic. A picnic._

 

_He apologized and said that he had something else in mind, but since we're on a friendly-date, he didn't think it was appropiate for him to take me on something romantic._

 

_I thought the picnic was perfect. I think this is the cutest date I've ever been on. Especially when he brought up the strawberry. I remember telling him once that I live for strawberry. I didn't think he would remember that. He really listens to me when I talk._

 

_I like that about him._

 

_I don't think I've ever laughed so much during one day as I did today. I usually hate corny jokes, but he's so charming when he tells them._

 

_I like the way he looks at me when I talk. He listens so carefully to me and makes sure I know that he's paying attention._

 

_You know how I told you time flies by when I'm with him? I spent hours with him today and it felt like a few minutes. I felt like kissing him before leaving, but then I rememberd that I screwed things up and said we were better off as friends._

 

_Maybe I did the right thing._

 

_Toni asked me today if I was hanging out with Reggie, she seemed concerned. I told her that I was and asked her why._

 

_She told me that Reggie has a reputation of destroying girls. He makes them believe he's in love with them, he promises them stuff and then he breaks them, she told me she heard that he gets a thrill of it._

 

_It made sense. I was starting to think that he was clingy, but I found it cute somehow, that he wanted to just spend time with me and get to know me. Obviously he has a whole other agenda._

 

_I felt disgusted._

 

_But two can play that game._

 

_And I won't lose._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear diary,_

 

_I'm really getting tired of saying dear diary, don't you feel it too?_

 

_I walked into class today, I wanted to hit Reggies pretty face against the wall and knock his teeths out when he smiled at me. He said I looked pretty today, he wondered if I had done something different with my hair. I wanted to say,_

 

_I took a fucking shower, I don't think pigs like you know what those are._

 

_Instead I smiled and said no, this is my natural hair._

 

_He said he liked it._

 

_I don't care if he does or doesn't._

 

_I wonder if Archie has something like this going through his head too. Is he another lunatic who gets a thrill out of breaking young girls hearts? He seems so kind and loving, I can't imagine him being so cold._

 

_Honestly, this kind of makes me laugh. I've known Reggie for a month and a half now, and he actually thinks he can break my heart? It's so clear that he doesn't know me. I've beent thinking about going along with his game, acting like I'm head over heels for him._

 

_I wonder how many things I can trick him into believing about me? I also wonder how far he's ready to go for his game. We'll see._

 

_In other news, Archie told me he's performing in some café later this the week. He asked me if I would come and support him. He told me he's nervous, he's never performed before, and he's performing one of his new written songs. I assured him everything would be fine._

 

_He said that everything is always fine when he's with me._

 

_Even though we were on the phone, I could still see his smile infront of me._

 

_He changed topics after that._

 

_I wished he didn't. I want to know more, what he thinks about me, how I make him feel. I know he feels more for me than he should._

 

_I'm afraid I don't deserve him. I'm afraid I'll break his heart just like that other guy._

 

_Archie doesn't deserve to have his heart broken. He's too innocent and kind for that._

 

_But I'm selfish, because I can't just let him go. I like the way he makes me feel._

 

_I hope he doesn't regret ever meeting me._

 

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear diary,_

 

_Archie and I met in the coffe shop today. As always he had my coffe ready, I love how satisfied he looks every morning when he hands me over the coffe. Like he's won the lottery or something._

 

_We talked about his performance, I love the way he looks like a little kid when he talks about music, I love how his eyes shine and how he struggles with the words just because he's so excited about it. He told me he hasn't been able to write for months, but something came in his life and now he has so much creativity. He's really proud about the song he's performing._

 

_I couldn't help but wonder if it's something or someone. _

 

_Thinking about Archie writing songs about me makes me warm. I hate but love the feelings I've been feeling recently when it comes to him._

 

_I feel like he's my bestfriend in some way. He's so supportive of me, he tells me everything that goes on in his life, I know most of his friends name back in his small-town, I even know what his parents are named._

 

_He knows nothing personal about me, it's not that he hasn't asked me, he has. I've told him so little compared to all the things he's told me._

 

_Does he feel like I'm a stranger to him? I hope not. I want him to see me as his bestfriend too._

 

_In literature today my professor had a theme. Love. The theme was love. He said it could be any kind of love._

 

_I caught Jughead and Betty looking at each other with a smile. Do they have to be so loveylovey?_

 

_My paper was left blank but my mind kept going to Archie and the way he makes me feel. I couldn't write that down._

 

_Writing it and talking about it made it real. Too real._

 

_I had a conversation about love with Toni tonight._

 

_I had to ask her when she knew that she was in love with Cheryl. She smiled, I think she was thinking back to when she first realized it._

 

_She told me,_

 

_'I realized I was madly in love with her, when I couldn't stand the thought of living my life without her.'_

 

_I thought back to my parents marriage. When I was little I used to think they were so in love, they always held hands and they always kissed, they did normal couple things._

 

_Everything besides saying I love you._

 

_I've never heard my mother tell my father that she loves him, just like I've never heard him tell her that._

 

_I wonder when things changed between them, when did they start to fall out of love? What's the reason behind falling out of it?_

 

_Love is just a temporary feeling._

 

_I need to stop obsessing over it._

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear diary,_

 

_I think I forgot to mention this to you, but there's going to be a bonfire tomorrow night. Toni invited me to go with her and Cheryl. It's not that I don't like their company, I do. I love spending time with them, but I'm always the third-wheel when I'm with them._

 

_Kevin asked me if I was going, I thought that he could be third-wheeling with me, but turns out he's going with his boyfriend aswell. He didn't even give me time to think before he said, 'I'll bring Reggie with me!'_

 

_I can't stand him anymore. Everything about him makes me see red, I don't think he notices it. Whenever I'm rude towards him, he brushes it off and laughs. I wonder how many days I can go before I break his nose. He wouldn't be so pretty anymore._

 

_Betty has been acting so strange lately. She doesn't engage in much talk with me anymore, she never returns my texts or calls. Jughead is the same sarcastic bitch. He doesn't seem to mind that his girlfriend isn't really on speaking tearms with me, he still talks with me._

 

_I wonder if I did something towards her. I can't really figure out what I would do that could possibly annoy her that much._

 

_But I guess that's how people are with me. They find me interesting for a while and then they leave me. It has happened so many times with friends that I've eventually just grown numb to it. It doesn't hurt as much when they freeze me out. I expect this from anyone._

 

_I never think anyone will stay._

 

_I talked with Josie today. I miss her so much, it's actually starting to hurt me. I feel like I'm missing so many important things in her life. I'm not jealous, I couldn't be happier for my friends, it's just.. I want to be there with her, experience these things, watch her grow in real life, not through a screen. Our calls have become less, she's always busy, and when she isn't, I am._

 

_I talked to my father too. His voice sounded empty. He told me he can't wait for the holidays so I can finally come home. I think I broke part of his heart when I said that mother and I are spending it at abuelitas. He cleared his throat and said,_

 

_'Of course. I forgot about that, she told me.'_

 

_I don't think he knows that I could hear the insecurity in his voice._

 

_I feel bad for him. He told me he loved me and hung up shortly after that._

 

_I think I will go and visit him too, I'll spend new years eve with him, even if I want to spend it partying. I can't stand the thought of just leaving him. He may be cruel, but he's my father and I will always love him. He used to be my hero, I just don't know when he turned into the villain._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear diary,_

 

_You know that I've never been the jealous type. I've never really cared about the guys I like, going to other girls, because they know that I'm rare and that they'll never find someone like me. Also, it happens to be that I've never really acted friendly with guys that I've had crushes on._

 

_We already know that I messed up things with Archie when I told him we were better off as friends, but here's the thing. We don't act like friends._

 

_Okay, we've never kissed but I can name hundred of times where I've been ready to risk it all for just one kiss. I'm dying to know what his lips feels like, I know he's caught me staring at his lips when he talks. I don't know if he thinks I do that because I'm listening, but that's not the case._

 

_He flirts with me all the time and I flirt back. He comes over to my dorm and we fall asleep together in my bed, my head always falls on his chest and I always wake up to his arms wrapped around me. His heartbeat is like music for me._

 

_He told me I'm the kind of girl he wants to bring back home, he told me the other day that his father would love me. I told him that I would really like to meet his father one day._

 

_We've been on more 'friendly-dates'._

 

_We don't act like friends, and we both know that. We have a special bond._

 

_Or so I thought until tonight._

 

_He almost drove me crazy tonight. I don't know if he's trying to make a point, or what he was thinking._

 

_The bonfire was tonight. I went with Toni, Cheryl, Kevin and his boyfriend. By the way, I've met his boyfriend four times and I still don't know his name._

 

_Toni said that Archie was coming in an hour. As always, the precious little ginger judas came right on time. Only, he wasn't alone. He was with one of the most gorgeous girls I've ever seen before. Her hair was thick and curly, it was short. Her eyes were big and green-bluish. I don't know the color exact, but trust me, her eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

 

_I thought that maybe that was just his friend. Maybe it is, I still don't know._

 

_Moving on, her name is Valerie._

 

_She even has a pretty name._

 

_Archie couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole night. He told us all about how great Valerie was, Valerie this, Valerie that. He sounded like a broken fucking record._

 

_I felt like I was burning at this point, the way he smiled at her and how he so gently pulled her closer into him. I felt like my blood was boiling and I wanted to punch his pretty face._

 

_I had to gasp for air when I saw him take her hand in his._

 

_I felt so sick, I don't know who I wanted to hurt more, Archie or Valerie._

 

_Valerie hasn't done anything, I'm sure Archie hasn't told her about us._

 

_I hate the way they looked so happy together, I hate the way she seemed to appreciate him more than I do. I hate the way he let her play with his hair._

 

_I'm not supposed to feel like this. I'm not supposed to feel so strongly about him, but here I am. It's in the middle of the night and I'm writing about how Archie Andrews drove me crazy by taking another girl to the bonfire._

 

_Why didn't he ask me to be his date?_

 

_Why can't I stop thinking about him?_

 

_I'm afraid this is more than a crush._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oohh!! I'm so happy that you guys are loving this fic so far, I didn't think anyone would really read it..
> 
> If you're wondering why I'm updating so much, well I already have all the chapters written out. So I just come on here and post them whenever.

_Dear diary,_

 

_I got into a heated argument with Archie today. I've been cold to him lately and he asked me why. I wouldn't answer him. I don't want to be one of those girls who gets jealous. That's not me. He kept asking and asking, and I finally just told him to be with Valerie._

 

_I sounded so stupid, but the words just escaped my mouth. I didn't even know I was going to say it until they left my mouth. He looked confused in a way but then a smile appeard on his face._

 

_He seemed pleased with himself._

 

_He told me they were just friends, and that's where things started to go downhill. He pointed out that I'm always with Reggie and that I've been on dates with him, so why did it bother me if he was seeing someone else?_

 

_I hated the way he said,_

 

_'We're better off as friends, aren't we?'_

 

_My arguments were so stupid, I know he's right. We aren't in a relationship, so why would it matter?_

 

_I wonder if he felt the same when he's seen me with Reggie. I hope he has._

 

_We argued for a good hour, and you know how I told you that time just flies away when I'm with him? It didn't this time. It felt like it was never over, and I wanted it to be over so badly. I just wanted to make up, I wanted to say fuck that, let's go on a real date. Take me wherever you like. I want you._

 

_But I couldn't._

 

_His eyes didn't seem as warm anymore, his eyes looked angry with me. I don't like it when he looks at me that way, like I'm the devil._

 

_Too many people look at me that way._

 

_He said something today, something that I can't get my mind off,_

 

_'You wan't everyting that comes with being my girlfriend, everything but the label. I can't do that, Ronnie. You have to make up your mind. Either we take another step, or I'm done. This isn't fair to me.'_

 

_I can't stop thinking of how sad his eyes looked when he said that it wasn't fair to him. This is what I feared, that I would break his heart. In that moment I wanted to run into his arm, I wanted to kiss him and tell him that I want him, I want him to be mine._

 

_I wanted to tell him, that he's the prince charming I've been dreaming about my whole life._

 

_Instead I walked out on him._

 

_I know why I can't take myself there with him. With all the other boys I've dated, I've never had feelings, not like this. I know I wasn't up for a heartbreak._

 

_I know that if I take another step with Archie, I'm the one who's going to end up with a broken heart._

 

_I don't deserve him, and I think he's going to find out about that soon enough._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear diary,_

 

_Today I decided to be brave._

 

_I've been thinking about my situation with Archie non-stop. I talked with Toni, without spilling all the details about my attachment and emotional issues. She told me,_

 

_'There's nothing more beautiful than being able to pour your heart and soul into someone else.'_

 

_I agree, it is a beautiful thing, but I also think that's the bravest thing you can do. Being able to give every inch of you to someone else, and not looking back and regretting it._

 

_I went to Archies dorm today, I thougth about turning my back when I was standing by his door but he opened the door. He looked suprised to see me, I would be too._

 

_I felt so nervous, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest in any moment. My lips felt dry and suddenly all the things I've thought about disappeard, I was blank. I know my mouth was open, but nothing came out._

 

_I don't know if Archie was the same, he was just staring at me. He took a step closer to me, and I knew that if I didn't do what I wanted to do, I would regret it._

 

_We looked into our eyes, and I don't think neither of us could wait for this anymore._

 

_I pressed my lips against his, and the touch of his soft lips made me feel something. Something I've never felt before. I felt like everything inside of me was exploding, but in a good way. I love the way he gently parted our lips, letting his tongue come out to play with mine. I felt butterflies by his touch, the way he put his arms around my waist, how he so gently moved his hands to my hips, pulling me closer. I think I heard him gasp for air when he felt my fingers playing with the back of his hair. I pulled him even closer to me, not wanting to be aparted from him. He tastes sweet and fresh, a touch of mint in his breathe._

 

_I usually like aggressive kiss, kisses that show me how much they've wanted me. But I wanted to take this one slow, I wanted to feel everything. Every touch, every movement._

 

_I never imagined our first kiss being so full of lust._

 

_After our kiss, I realized how fast my heart was beating, my cheeks felt warm and I was pretty sure that I was blushing._

 

_Thinking of all the things I want to do to him, and things I want him to do to me._

 

_He smiled at me and I felt my knees getting weak._

 

_I think I'm falling for him. Hard._

 

_And God help me if Archie Andrews doesn't catch me._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear diary,_

 

_So much has happened since I last wrote in here. Time has been flying around and I've found myself enjoying it. Archie and I are dating._

 

_I don't want to call him my boyfriend yet, but I know that eventually I have to._

 

_I feel butterflies in my stomach every times he leans down to kiss me. I've never felt this way about anyone._

 

_I had my first kiss in the rain._

 

_It's nothing like the movies, I know Archie only did it because I confessed to him that I've always dreamed about the perfect kiss in the rain._

 

_We were having dinner in a small diner when I noticed the clouds gathering in the sky. I heard the sound of the raindrops hitting the window and I saw the smile appear on his face._

 

_He's always smiling, but this was a more playful smile. I know he was planning something. He told me we should get out._

 

_I told him I wasn't getting wet, I had just had my hair done._

 

_He doesn't take no for an answer, he's almost as stubborn as I am. He said that he was going outside, whether I went or not._

 

_I said he was crazy._

 

_He said he's crazy about me._

 

_I wanted to say that I am about him too, but I couldn't. I smiled at him and said he was a fool._

 

_He walked outside, I could see him through the window, the way he leaned towards his car, waiting for me. The rain hitting him, he looked so beautiful. Like he belonged there, it's so weird._

 

_I walked out, I didn't want him to get sick. He pulled me into a kiss and I found myself smiling between it._

 

_I like this side of him, the more playful. I wonder what side of me he loves the most._

 

_I love how he still asks me out on dates. The other day we went to a strawberry picking. He wouldn't tell me where we going, when we got there I felt like little kid again. I like it. How he brings out the little girl inside of me. I think she's sad, but he gives her happiness in the most odd ways._

 

_He doesn't really like strawberries, I can see it in the way he closes his eyes when he eats them. I can't help but laugh everytime. I told him he doesn't have to pretend to like them, he said he's really trying to like them._

 

_Apparently you have to eat something fifteen times until you like them. I would like to see his sources cause that makes no sense. I didn't say much, I let him have that._

 

_You're probably wondering what happened with Reggie._

 

_I love revenge, and trust me, I had so many things planned for that asshole but not too long ago, we were hanging out and he told me how he's trying to be a better person. I thought it was all an act, but he told me all about his dirty secrets. He didn't look me in the eyes, not even once._

 

_I think he's really ashamed of himself. For the first time, I saw the darkness in his eyes, as sadness. I think he's a very sad and empty person. I hope he can find someone who brings him back to life._

 

_I don't talk with Reggie much anymore, only during class. He started backing off when I told him I was seeing Archie. Something in the way he looked at me when I said that, makes me believe he hates Archie._

 

_I wonder why. I can't imagine someone ever not liking Archie._

 

_Last night I wasn't feeling well. Not in the 'I feel sick' but emotionally. I miss my mother a lot and Josie. I talk with them on a daily basis, but it's not enough. I want to see them and feel them. Usually when I feel like this I just shake the thoughts off, but this time I called Archie._

 

_We talked for hours until he decided to come over._

 

_Toni was out with Cheryl, so we were alone._

 

_We laid in my bed for hours and talked about everything._

 

_For the first time, he told me about his mother._

 

_I could see the hurt in his eyes when he talked about her._

 

_I can't imagine anyone wanting to leave baby Archie._

 

_I imagined little Archie standing by the hall every day, waiting on the return of his mother. I felt a lump in my stomach._

 

_I guess we both have been screwed over by our parents._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! We're so close to the end of this fic, just a few chapters left!!

_Dear diary,_

 

_My birthday is close, I haven't mentioned it to anyone. Well, Archie asked me a few weeks ago when my birthday was, I don't think he remembers, we haven't talked much about it._

 

_Betty and I are on speaking terms again. She told me that she was just going through something, she didn't mean to be 'shady'. I don't care, honestly. We're study buddies, nothing more._

 

_Archie and I went bowling with Toni and Cheryl the other day. He's such a bad loser, I didn't know that about him. I caught him rolling his eyes at Cheryl everytime she made a strike. He told me she was such a show off._

 

_Toni told him to get some lessions instead._

 

_I laughed at them, but I laughed even more when Archie tried to distract Cheryl by making noises and jumping around her. He's so silly._

 

_I like me better when I'm with him. I like the way I become so engaged in what ever he's saying, I like how I'm always waiting for him to say such corny things. I like how open I've become with him._

 

_I find it easier to let people into my life. I'm not as scared that they're going to walk out again._

 

_I talked about my father with Archie. I told him about all my feelings, I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped the tears away. I said I was sorry, I even felt embarrased._

 

_He told me I should never apologize for my feelings._

 

_I find myself falling in love with him everday. In a new way._

 

_Is it love? I don't know. I think it's something._

 

_Archie told me to write down everything that I felt, and when I felt brave enough, either to call or wait until I was infront of my father, and tell him everything. He told me he would hold my hand through all of it._

 

_He doesn't know that I already have everything written down. I'll go over it one day and gather all the things, then when I'm ready I'll talk to my father._

 

_I don't think I ever will be ready._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear diary,_

 

_Archie called me his girlfriend today. I don't think he meant to, I think he calls me that all the time when I'm not around, I saw his cheeks flush when he noticed that I heard him. His father called him and he said he couldn't talk, because he was with his girlfriend._

 

_I heard his father say,_

 

_'Oh, I didn't know you were hanging out with Veronica today.'_

 

_His father knows my name, I wonder how many times he's told him about me._

 

_I like that he's told his father about me. I know he sees his father as his bestfriend, I know how important it is for them not to keep secrets._

 

_Unlike my family, all we do is keep secrets from each other._

 

_We went to a drive-in movie today, I've never been to one of those before. Archie was so excited, he thinks its so cozy._

 

_I spent more time looking at him than seeing the movie. I like the way he get's so consumed by the stories, the way he laughs with the characters, how he can feel their pain, how he roots for the good guys and how he smiles for the happy ending._

 

_He's passionated about his movies, and I love it. I think I could watch him like this forever._

 

_He asked me if I didn't enjoy the movie, I said I did, but I enjoyed watching him more._

 

_It's so weird how he doesn't even need to try, but I'm always smiling like a fool when I'm around him. Just by looking at him._

 

_It was all going great, until we were on our way home._

 

_He usually lets me use his phone all the time, but not today. I grabbed his phone to check something and he snatched it from my hand, he asked me what I was doing._

 

_He's hiding something from me, I could tell by the way he got so defensive and said that his phone is personal. He's never said that before? He put a password on his phone._

 

_I got sick to my stomach. He told me to trust him._

 

_I want to trust him so badly, but I can't. If he's doing something behind my back, I need to know now. I need him to tell me if he isn't feeling me anymore._

 

_Is he cheating on me?_

 

_I don't want to think he is, but the phone thing is just so weird to me. If he isn't hiding anything, then what's in his phone?_

 

_He changed the topic by asking me if I'm still going to his performance in a few days. This is his second performance, he says he needs me there, he says that I calm him down._

 

_I need him to calm me down right now._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear diary,_

 

_Today Archie confessed something that had me rolling on the floor. He's the most adorable boy I've ever met, it's official now. Nothing can change my mind._

 

_Remember when I helped him with his spanish? He told me today that he's actually in the top of his class and that he's pretty good at it. Hint why his pronunciation was so good. He confessed that he only wanted me to tutor him so he could talk with me more and spend time without Toni being there._

 

_I want to add that, he practiced asking me out like a hundred times with his roommate. He said he really took his lines seriously. I could not stop laughing at how extra this boy is._

 

_Maybe an acting career is what he should be focusing on. I think we can find him a good agent._

 

_We got into a play fight, he insisted that what he did was cute and romantic. I told him it was corny. We had a small pillow fight before he got on top of me and started to tickle me._

 

_Why is it that he makes me feel like a little child when we're together?_

 

_Our tickling fight went over to kisses, and I don't think I'll ever get over the way my body feels when he touches me, or how I shiver by his touch. Our kisses are always so gentle, and so slow, and I love it, but today Archie kissed me like he's never going to kiss me again. It was hard and intense, his lips playing around my neck, leaving marks after._

 

_I've never felt him like this, but I liked it._

 

_I love the way he always looks at my body like it's the first time, and I love the way he always whispers that I'm beautiful._

 

_I was so caught up in the moment with him until his phone rang. I managed to see the name on the screen._

 

_Valerie._

 

_I felt a lump in my stomach grow bigger and bigger._

 

_I'm having trouble breathing._

 

_Dear God, is this a punishment for my sins?_

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear diary,_

 

_I asked Archie why Valerie was calling him that day. He told me that they're working on music together, but by the way his eyes didn't want to meet mine, I knew he was lying._

 

_I hate that he's lying to me._

 

_Toni told me to give him a few days, today was his last day. I thought, if he doesn't tell me what's going on, then I will end this._

 

_Today also happens to be my birthday. My mother called me at midnight and I recieved a bunch of flowers by lunch. My father loves giving me flowers, I don't know why he does that._

 

_Archie didn't say anything, the only time we spoke was this morning and he asked if I was going to his performance. I couldn't really blame him, as I said before, I've only mentioned my birthday once to him._

 

_I went to his performance with Toni, she seemed giggly the entire way there, I didn't understand why. I thought maybe she took something before meeting me._

 

_Archie got up on stage and I noticed his playful smile as he took the mic in his hand. I saw him searching for me with his eyes in the crowd, and his smile grew bigger when he found me._

 

_That's when the real shock came._

 

_He spoke into the mic, and he said,_

 

_'I just want to start off with wishing my gorgeous girlfriend a happy birthday.'_

 

_I finally understood why Toni was so giggling, she was in on this. The little pink haired human knew about this, of course she was struggling to keep it a secret._

 

_I felt warm inside and my heart started beating so fast. I can't believe he rememberd it was my birthday. The next thing he did was introduce his song, he said it's a special one._

 

_'I wrote this song about a girl I met, not too long ago. You see, I had a terrible writers block for months, but ever since I met her I haven't been able to stop writing. Writing about her and the way she makes me feel. This song is called thirty-two days. It took me thirty-two days to fall in love with her.'_

 

_I had never heard him say that he was in love with me, he's said things like, he's crazy about me, but not in love with me._

 

_I've said that I've felt butterflies in my stomach, but this time I felt like the whole damn zoo was in my stomach. I felt so much, I don't even know how to describe it. My feelings were everywhere, I wanted to run up to the stage and shower him with kisses._

 

_He makes me feel so many things at the same time, and it's so frustrating cause I can't even explain it. I find myself looking for words and trying to find something to compare it with._

 

_But I can't._

 

_Because the way that I feel isn't comparable to anything that I've ever felt._

 

_His song was beautiful, and it was about me._

 

_When he got off on stage I ran into his arms and he hugged me so tight. He kissed me and told me that he could never forget my birthday. He told me that we had to hurry up back to my dorm, there was cake waiting for us._

 

_On our way back to the dorm I couldn't stop looking at him. I can't believe that he's mine._

 

_He's to good for me._

 

_When I walked into my dorm, I found another suprise that almost brought me to tears._

 

_Josie was there._

 

_Archie had been talking with Josie this whole time, planning this. He knew how much I missed her. Turns out that Valerie on his phone was Josie, and he wouldn't let me go on his phone because it would've ruined his surprise for me._

 

_I still don't think I deserve him._

 

_Toni lit the candles on my cake and told me to make a wish before blowing the candles out._

 

_And as I did, I wished to never spend a day without Archie by my side._

 

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear diary,_

 

_I had finally gathered the courage to tell my father how I felt. I decided to go through all the pages that are about him, and gather them all into the same page. I needed the structure. As I was doing so I got lost in other things._

 

_I got lost in the pages were I talk about my first weeks in college. I noticed how much I had written about Archie and I thought about how he had counted how many days it took for him to fall in love with me._

 

_I did the same._

 

_In total it took me 78 days._

 

_78 days to fall in love with him._

 

_I got stuck on the page where I wished for me to never spend a day without him by my side, it reminded me of something, I just didn't know what._

 

_It took me a couple of minutes, but it reminded me of Tonis words._

 

_'I realized I was madly in love with her, when I couldn't stand the thought of living my life without her by my side.'_

 

_I made a wish on the seventy-eighth day to never spend a day without him by my side._

 

_I don't think it took me 78 days to fall in love, I think it took me 78 days to realize I couldn't live without him._

 

_I fell for him sooner than I thought, and I'm okay with that._

 

_I love him._

 

 

_Kisses, Veronica_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is so short, I know! But it's cute.
> 
> I've thought about writing something like this for Archie, would you guys like that?
> 
> Btw, if any of you want to chat with me, about anything, feel free to message me on tumblr: ronniespearl
> 
> I also made a new twitter, my @ is ronniesdiary
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed and loved this fic as much as I did! I read all of your comments and it made me so happy to see the responses.


End file.
